1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device that is configured to communicate with a hotel communication system, which may provide various services for a user of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hotels provide various services to their guests. For example, hotels provide various localized services or hotel-specific services, as well as amenities, such as a swimming pool, transportation service, a bar or a restaurant. Further, the rooms for guests of the hotel are provided with a plurality of light bulbs, various pieces of equipment, TV, mini-bar, iron and ironing board, shower, desk, wired or wireless internet connection, etc.
However, most hotels fail to provide adequate information relating to services provided outside the hotels to the guests, such as information relating to surrounding scenes, affiliate events, etc. For example, the guests may refer to information magazines in the form of booklets placed in the rooms, or signs placed in hotel lobbies to recognize the various programs or services provided by outside entities other than the hotels, but it is often very inefficient, e.g., such booklets can sometimes be out dated.